1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the conversion of an allylic ether to its corresponding acetal. More specifically, the present invention is directed to the conversion of the ether group of an allylic ether to the corresponding acetal group by contacting the ether with an organic hydroxy compound in the presence of a cobalt catalyst.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The conversion of an allylic ether to its corresponding acetal is of significant commercial potential. Such a step, for instance, can be utilized in a synthesis route to the formation of the commercially important compound azelaic acid from readily available butadiene. Other commercial applications have also been identified or proposed.
The only prior art disclosing a process for converting an allylic ether to its corresponding acetal is Yamahara et al., Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-37,325. The Yamahara et al yield of acetal formation is low. Furthermore, the catalyst utilized in the Yamahara et al. disclosure is a ruthenium compound, a noble metal which is not only expensive but the halides thereof are also highly corrosive necessitating processing utilizing expensive, highly corrosive resistant materials such as titanium.
The above remarks establish the need in the art for a new process for converting allylic ethers to their corresponding acetal in commercial yield and selectivity. Moreover, a process is desired which can employ relatively low priced non-corrosive catalysts.